Prodigal Operative
by Lucifer-Allheart
Summary: Having finally spoken for the first time, Oriana decides to contact her sister to get to know her. For Miranda, a whole new world opens up. For the first time, she has a friend, a confident and, hopefully, a sister.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or anything related to it. just borrowing it for some fun.

Title: Prodigal Operative

Summary: Having finally spoken for the first time, Oriana decides to contact her sister to get to know her. For Miranda, a whole new world opens up. For the first time, she has a friend, a confident and, hopefully, a sister.

Pairing: Miranda Lawson x John Shepard

About Shepard: He's a Paragon, Soldier-Class and has the standard appearance. He's Earthborn and a Survivor (basically, the default Shepard you can choose in ME1).

XXXxxxXXXxxx

_Private message_

_From: Oriana Lawson_

_To: Miranda Lawson_

_Subject: Getting to know you._

So, Mirry, how're you doing? My parents – I know they're not my biological parents, but they never lied about adopting me – are still reeling from everything you told us, but I wanted to get in touch with you. You know, get to know my big sis, the one who's always been standing in the shadows so far away I wasn't even sure you existed or not.

Anyway, when we were talking, you spent most of the time explaining our history and about what that man we should call father did – honestly, I can't remember him to save my life, but I'll take your word for it that he's horrible – instead of who you are. I want to get to know you Mirry, so tell me about yourself. And not just about how you were genetically engineered to be the best or something – you already mentioned that about twice in an hour – but who _you_ are.

Lots of love,

Oriana

XxX

_Private message_

_From: Miranda Lawson_

_To: Oriana Toben_

_Subject: RE: getting to know you._

Oriana, first off, please don't use my name when you're sending messages, even if they are to me. Even the most secure channels have failures and if anyone discovers that you're related to me, you might get in trouble. Both my employer and I have made more enemies than friends over the years, enemies who will go to any length to bring us down.

Other than that, I was surprised that I got that message from you, I never gave you my contact address, but I really shouldn't be surprised. I would have done the same thing, now that I think about it.

Well, Oriana, I can understand you wanting to get to know me better, but I can't really just give you a datafile that shows you who I am. You're going to have to tell me what you want to know, but before you ask, I can't tell you anything about my job or employer so don't go there. I also won't be able to send data on where I am right now or the purpose of my mission, but other then that, it's free game. I've kept a close eye on you for years, so I know a lot about you and I guess it's only fair you know a bit about me as well.

So go ahead and ask your questions.

Greetings from your sister,

Miranda

p.s: Mirry? Why the nickname?

p.p.s: Stop slacking off in your biochemistry class, the stuff you're learning this semester is really important for your finals.

XxX

_Private message_

_From: Oriana Toben_

_To: Miranda Lawson_

_Subject: RE: getting to know you_

Hey Miranda,

Look, if you're going to be my older sister, I'm not going to get all formal with you and keep addressing each other with our full names. Sisters always have nicknames and stuff for each other, and I thought Mirry suited you. But I can just call you 'Randa' if you prefer.

As for the questions… I can't really just give you a list of questions and that finishes everything up, but these are the things I could come up with from the top of my head. They're mostly just basic things like;

What's your favorite color?

What's your favorite music style?

And band?

What movies do you like?

Do you have a boyfriend, if so who, if not, any old mentions?

Where'd you get your military training?

Do you do sports or play an instrument or something?

What're your hobbies?

How'd you know about my slacking off in biochemistry? What else do you know about me?

Oh, wait! I just thought of a really important question; who was the heavily-armoured, buzz-cut, extremely manly and attractive soldier who was waiting for you at the elevator? You know; the one who was waiting for you with the Turian. I had the feeling I've seen him somewhere before but I couldn't quite place it. And from what I saw of the security footage down in the hold, when you all came chasing after us, he's no ordinary soldier either. Not a single shot he fired hit anyone anywhere other then their head!

Lots of love,

Oriana.

p.s; Don't end the letter so formal, I'm your sister!

p.p.s; Any chance of you coming over for a real chat anytime soon? I'd like the chance to talk to you face-to-face again.

XxX

_From: Miranda Lawson_

_To: Oriana Toben_

_Subject: RE: getting to know you_

Hey Ori (yes, I'm going to be using nicknames as well, like you said, it's a sister thing),

Lot's of questions, I'll answer the ones that I can. My favourite colour is, not surprisingly, black, though gold takes a close second. After our chat at Illium my custom-ordered uniform came in, finally, and it's in those colours.

My favourite music style is old-fashioned human classics, the full-orchestra ones. And as for a band… I don't really listen to bands, I always listen to the old music I download from the extranet, so probably stuff like Mozart and Beethoven and the like. And I used to play the violin a bit, back when I was still living with dad, but I abandoned that along with him. I tried drums for a while – great way to get your anger out, by the way – but when I started working for my new employer I abandoned that as well. I'm simply to busy to keep on playing an instrument.

I didn't get any formal military training, but my employer gave me significant training in using my biotic and tech abilities, as well as management, leadership and basic weaponry training. The training is more specific and intense than the typical training Alliance marines get.

And finally, I am currently single, I dated a couple of guys of course, but broke that off after a while. Most notable old mention is probably Jacob, my co-worker. He's a first-rate soldier and all-round good guy, but he just wasn't it for me.

That soldier you asked about is my CO and commander of the ship I'm serving on. He's also the focus point of my mission, I'm tasked with keeping him alive and ensuring he can return to his mission. And it's possible you've seen him before, he's actually quite famous; his name is John Shepard, formerly a Lieutenant Commander of the System Alliance, first human Spectre and commander of the Normandy.

Unfortunately, I very much doubt I'll be able to pop by for a meeting. Shepard is a real people-pleaser, so if I ask him I'm sure he'll let us swing by, but we can't afford the delay. Our mission is important and I already delayed him when we went to rescue you. I'm very grateful for it, of course, but it still delayed us. And that was only the first interference… we're heading to planet Tuchanka now, because a Krogan in our crew is going wild.

Now, you start talking to me Ori, why's your grade lowering? Even after my last message you haven't increased the attention you pay in class. And I noticed it also affected your late Earth History. What's going on?

Love, Miranda.

p.s. You watched the security footage? How'd you get it and why'd you watch it? The stuff in there isn't for your eyes!

XXXX

_From: Miranda Lawson_

_To: Oriana Toben_

_Subject: WHAT!_

COMMANDER SHEPARD! THE Commander Shepard! You're actually working with that legend? But I thought he was KIA? You have got to spill the beans on this one sis! And don't you dare to call classified on me; you're the one who started this by telling me his name and everything! You could have just as easily given me a fake name or said he was some random N7 guy, you want to brag about him, don't you?

Oh wait!

Don't tell me he's the one you've got your eyes on? I have to say sis, you could go a LOT worse then that. Manly, tall, broad, brave, heroic and not bad-looking at all? Sign me up!

And really sis, you have to wonder about why I'm not paying attention in class? It's so boring! I mean, I get all that stuff right on the first go, but all my classmates have to ask explanations ten times over! It's really, really dull. The only interesting thing in all my classes is the boy sitting next to me. He's as smart as I am and just as bored, so we spend most of our time in class chatting with each other.

This one time, the teacher caught us talking and I just knew he was going to interrupt us, but when he heard what we were talking about – the advanced quantum physics about what would happen if a ferrous slug was fired at a moon-sized meteor – he stopped and continued on walking! We were laughing so hard at Mr. Gegrinian's expression! I mean, how often do you see a Salarian get flabbergasted, right?

So there, that's the reason I'm scoring an A instead of an A+. The teacher rounds my score down because I don't have a perfect attention span in class. See sis, we still have faults just like everyone else.

Be careful out there, doing whatever it is you're doing. And stay clear of that Krogan! I don't know them myself, but from what I've heard they're already dangerous under normal circumstances, who knows what'll happen if one of them goes crazy. And is there any chance you can stay aboard the ship instead of going down to Tuchanka? From what I learned in class, the planet's about as deadly as most of it's inhabitants.

Hugs, kisses and waiting for an answer,

Your beloved sister,

Ori.

p.s. I like the nickname, keep on using it!

XXX

_From: Miranda Lawson_

_To: Oriana Toben_

_Subject: RE: WHAT!_

Keep a cool head Ori, don't get all excited about everything. I told you from the start that I can't tell you everything, but some information I am allowed to give you. Yes, I'm working with Commander Shepard, yes he has officially been marked as Killed in Action and yes, he is still alive.

However, that is because his status as KIA is actually faked, so he could begin working on the mission we are currently on. It's classified Above Top Secret – like in those old, crappy spy vids – and I can't tell you anything more. And be sure to keep your mouth closed about this, of course.

Also, I do NOT have an eye on him, he's my CO and an impressive soldier, as well as a natural born leader. This simply means I respect his abilities, not that I like him or anything of the sort.

Now, about that boy… you avoided giving me a name, but that doesn't stop me; I've already performed a background check, he comes out as clean as real people can get. Grandfather was accused of fraud, no charges or punishment given, parents migrated to another world, has lived a pretty standard life so far. He attempted various sports, both human and alien but was never any good at them, he gave up each sport after participating roughly three years in them.

I've also found a couple of pictures of him, he is quite easy to find on the extranet. Apparently he is a rather successful small time gamer and does some amateur writing as well. Well-developed and ahead of his classmates in pretty much all subjects, he's rather impressive. However, the pictures I've found of him are… less then impressive. Are you sure you want to be associated with this boy?

And the mission on Tuchanka is already over, it turns out the Krogan just got their equivalent of puberty. It was really fascinating to see how a species like the Krogan survived on their home world, a mixture of advanced technology and barbaric lifestyle. Disgusting, but fascinating. The Krogan had to undergo some sort of rite, which basically amounted to Shepard, Grunt – the Krogan – and I defending our lives against a couple waves of enemies. There was even a Thresher Maw, but between the three of us, that thing was dead before it knew what hit it.

Afterwards we killed an important clan leader, securing Shepard's old teammate's leadership over the Krogan as a whole. After that, we went on another mission inside a Krogan hospital. I'm not sure if a place like that deserves that name. It was all-round disgusting. Well, we're done on Tuchanka and I hopefully never have to see this place again. They did have some interesting modifications for our weapons though, so it's a trip well spent, but it's almost as bad as Omega...

Ori, be sure to get your head back on your shoulders and focus on your studies, your education is important! So stop thinking about the boy and get your act back together!

Your sister,

Miranda.

p.s. I noticed you didn't bother to answer my question about watching the security footage, how'd you get it and why'd you watch it?

p.p.s. Sorry to be on your case this much, but your education is really important and trust me, you can get plenty of boys in your life.

XxX

_From: Oriana Toben_

_To: Miranda Lawson_

_Subject: re: What!_

Now you're starting to sound like a big sister, trying to protect me from the evil ways of men! But seriously, Kevin is really nice and I know he's not a looker, but he's smart, he's nice and he's just about the only one I've ever met that I can talk to on an equal level. So I won't stop talking with him just because my grades drop by half a point. Hah! Rebellious younger sister strikes one!

And you've been to Omega? What's it like? I've only ever heard the stories and stuff back on Ilium, everyone talked about Omega like it was the worst place in the galaxy. It sounded sooo cool! And Tuchanka… when you get back from your mission (I know you will, I saw what you can do and with Shepard and that Turian – who also scored some mean headshots with that sniper by the way – I don't doubt you can take out anything short of a spaceship), you've got to come see me and tell me all about what happened with you. It seriously sounds awesome.

And talking about Shepard… aren't you a little too adamant in denying that you like the guy sis? I only asked about him and you immediately go all defensive and deny you like him. Sounds fishy to me. A simply no would have sufficed…

And since you're so curious about it; I watched the vids because I was bored and decided to hack my way into the warehouse's security cams to see what you guys had done. The three of you kicked some major ass! You were all really impressive, it was like I was watching those over-the-top action vids that they used to make, only this was real.

I've got to go, since mom and dad are going to take me shopping in a bit, but you really have to tell me more about yourself sometime.

XXX

_From: Oriana Toben_

_To: Miranda Lawson_

_Subject: You're not going to believe it!_

Sis, listen to this! After I went shopping with mom and dad, I ran into Kevin and we had a bit of a chat as usual. Before I knew it mom and dad had actually left the two of us alone, so we went to see a 3D holo-vid. It was this really sweet movie and, well, I don't really know how it happened, but Kevin and I kissed! He was pretty shocked by it, but we kissed! Afterwards, he was really cute and awkward, but he asked me out!

I now officially have a boyfriend! It was soooo much fun.

And before you go off on your overprotectiveness streak, I know what you're going to say about being careful and making sure Kevin doesn't just try to get into my pants, but I'll tell you right now; he's not like that, I had to move in for our second kiss, he was too stunned and shocked to do anything, afraid I didn't want it.

I have to say though, this feels pretty good, having a boyfriend I mean. I just feel so… so happy. I didn't even really know I liked him that much until I moved in to kiss him.

Be sure to let me know how things are going between you and that hot commander of yours!

Lots of love,

You're no longer single sister.

XxX

_From: Oriana Toben_

_To: Miranda Lawson_

_Subject: Mirry?_

Sis?

You still haven't answered any of my messages, are you alright? I mean, I know I send the second one right before you normally answer, but I haven't had a reaction about the last one either. I'm getting really worried here…

Let me know how you're doing, please. If this is revenge for me getting a boyfriend, then you're being pretty cruel… (if so, you're really getting the hang of this older sister thing)

Please let me know soon…

Your very worried little sister.

XXX

_From: Miranda Lawson_

_To: Oriana Toben_

_Subject: re; Mirry?_

Ori, I'm sorry for not responding to your other mails, but I've been very busy to say the least. Shepard has been dragging us across the galaxy, solving one crisis after another so we can all learn to work together as a squad before we go and face the music. It's been pretty hectic and I've been exhausted most days when we return to our ship. Thanks to the constant training drills and real combat situations Shepard pushes us through, I've pretty much failed to touch my desk in the last week or so.

On the other hand, it seems to have gone a long way in helping out our crew and I've certainly seen a lot of places that I wouldn't have seen otherwise; the Quarian Flotilla, for example, was really quite impressive to see in person.

But enough about my Shepard-related problems. Congratulations on getting an official boyfriend, like I said from his background check and psych profile he seems alright, but let me know as soon as he tries anything. For that matter, you're a powerful biotic yourself, so zap him when he gets inappropriate.

I'll get back to some more sisterly-like advice, but right now I'm about to fall asleep where I sit.

Miranda

XxX

_From: Oriana Toben_

_To: Miranda Lawson_

_Subject: Shepard-problems?_

Ok, sounds like you're being put through quite a workout, but I have to ask; Shepard-related problems? That sounds like more then just a beef with your CO for exhausting you in training, sis. Spill the beans, what's going on up in that spaceship? You got the hots for your commander like always happens in those space opera vids?

Don't you dare to try and stuff this away, sis, I'm interested now!

And also, you've been to the Quarian Flotilla? I heard they almost never allow other species aboard because they get sick so easy. What was it like? Did you wear one of those Quarian exo-skeletal suits? Those always look pretty cool.

What other places does Commander Manliness take you to see? I mean, after the Quarian fleet and the Krogan homeworld, I suppose the next thing up is the homeworlds of the Council species?

Things are going really good with Kevin, but he's still pretty shy. I have to take all the initiative; he's hesitant about holding hands, let alone kissing! Fortunately, once I've started he does respond back, he just has trouble starting it himself. And I've told him I'm a biotic and he was really interested in it and what sort of applications it had in daily life. You should have seen how green he turned when I said I used it on people who tried to push me too far or made me do things I didn't want.

My mom actually came up to see what was going on because I was laughing for nearly ten minutes straight. Fortunately Kevin could see the humor of the situation, so he joined in on the laughter.

Let me know soon, ok. I get worried when you don't send me any messages.

Your loving and highly curious little sister.

XXX

_From: Miranda Lawson_

_To: Oriana Toben_

_Subject: RE: Shepard-problems?_

I only now see what I actually typed, so there's an indication of just how tired I was. But there is some truth in the statement, Shepard is… an amazingly frustrating person. He'll help his crew with any and all personal problems and has no visible difficulty keeping control over our ragtag band of warriors and he's downright terrifying for our opponents on the battlefield… but he can be so damn frustrating.

Remember your first reaction to him (hell, remember your latest nickname; Commander Manliness)? That appears to be the reaction of just about any female we encounter. Shepard is just that confident and charismatic. None of the other female crewmembers can stop talking about him. I think even EDI – our ship's AI – started to admire him. And he keeps sending out so many mixed signals; he always comes talking to everyone who joined him on a mission, sometimes spends hours locked up with them and no-one ever mentions what they talk about. But when he comes to talk to me, he… somehow makes me feel like I'm the only one he ever really talks to.

He keeps swinging the conversation away from my actual performance on the field, instead trying to get to know my mind, my strategies and everything else. It's… different then what I'm used too. Normally when I'm talking to anyone, they're either too hung up on my looks or my physical performance to really get in depth. Shepard doesn't.

But when he's done talking with me, he goes down to the cargo hold and spends half a day talking with our female Quarian or resident Ms. Psychopath. Somehow, Shepard has managed to hold a series of civil conversations with a creature known to kill anyone who approaches it with extreme prejudice. And worse, I've seen the way Jack – the psycho – looks at Shepard. There's something more going on here.

Then again, if I listen to what the rest of the crew say, then about half of the ship is in love with Shepard and the other half of the crew is male. And even they aren't completely immune.

Needless to say, it gets rather confusing up here sometimes and I'm glad I have my own chambers. Now I'm going to sleep because Shepard is planning to hit one of Blue Sun's operations hard tomorrow. It was some kind of deal he made with one of our crewmembers about rescuing a refinery where some of the Blue Sun's leaders were present.

Stay safe and happy,

Miranda.

XXX

_From: Oriana Toben_

_To: Miranda Lawson_

_Subject: wow…_

Damn sis, it IS like a space opera if you say it like that… but it sounds like I was right right at the beginning; you have a crush on your commander! Not that I blame you, but it sounds like you're going to have to beat the competition… I'd say use the advantages that you've got. We are both designed to be perfect, after all, so use those looks!

Combining your looks, your brains and your combat ability, you should be able to real him in right? Good luck, know you've got a supporter on your team!

Your supporting sis, who's right behind you!

Go get him girl!

p.s. how'd the blue sun thing go?

XxX

_From: Miranda Lawson_

_To: Oriana Toben_

_Subject; RE:wow…_

I know; I feel like the entire thing is being broadcasted throughout the entire extranet to get good ratings. And I'm well aware of my advantages, thank you very much, but sometimes they're just not enough. We spend enough time together that Shepard looks past my outside and is getting to know who I am. Problem is that he also knows the rest of our crew like that.

And there's his old girlfriend, they're having a bit of a fall-out right now because Shepard hasn't contacted her while he was going undercover. So, she's pretty pissed at him right now, but that doesn't mean it's immediately over. And then there's the other crewmembers.

Tali, our resident Quarian (the reason we had to go see the Flotilla) has known Shepard the longest out of us all – except for our on-board doctor and the helmsman – and she quite obviously has a crush on him.

Then there's Jack, Ms. Psychopath, who spends a lot of time talking to Shepard and it looks like she's only ever calm when he's around. Normally she gets paranoid beyond belief just because there's someone else within 50 feet of her, but with Shepard guiding her, she recently decided to join the rest of the crew for dinner. And every time the three of us go on a mission, she seems dead set on staying close to the commander.

Hell, even the Asari in our crew – who is close to 900 years old – has practically admitted she finds herself drawn to Shepard. And she's sworn a binding oath to not fall in love with anyone nor let her emotions guide her.

All in all, I think you'll understand that we've got more tension going on then just wanting to finish our mission with our lives. I finally find a guy I genuinely like and am drawn too, only to have to share him with the rest of the crew. And I don't share. It's… getting very confusing and irritating.

Also, the refinery rescue got… complicated. We actually managed to kill the founder and supreme commander of the Blue Suns, but in order to corner him and his men, we pretty much destroyed the refinery. A word of advice; don't start a large fire in a city-sized oil and gas drilling platform. It gets ugly fast.

I've got to go, Shepard just walked in and he looks like he wants to talk.

Let me know how your much more normal live is going, I'm envious of you.

Love,

Miranda

XXX

_From: Miranda Lawson_

_To: Oriana Toben_

_Subject; …_

Ori… I'm… still too stunned, but… just now Shepard was in here… and he... we… we kissed! I'm not sure how it happened, but we were talking and… and maybe we were flirting a bit and before I knew it, we were kissing like it was nobody's business. Shepard looked as shocked as I felt, but I don't think either of us was really thinking after. When I asked what had just happened, Shepard blurted out that it just happened. Shepard doesn't blurt things out! He faced an Asari soul vampire who specializes in seducing anyone on her path and told that bitch to pack her bags and die…

It was a nice little experience, but still confusing. I'm going to have to think about what's going on, what we're going to do.

Miranda

XxX

_From: Oriana Toben_

_To: Miranda Lawson_

_Subject; RE: …_

Mirry, that's awesome! I'm so happy for you I could squeal in joy! In fact, I did just that when I read your message. You go girl! We sisters are like the old Mounties from back on Earth; we always get our man! So, start spilling the beans sis! Is he a good kisser? Did you talk to him yet, with the two of you declaring eternal love undying? Ok, I know that last one probably hasn't happened yet, but it'd be funny if it did.

Also, I did some research about that Asari Vampire you mentioned, but I could find very little about them on the Extranet. I take it that you were talking about the infamous Ardat Yakshi of ancient times for the Asari, in which case it's even more impressive that the Commander kept his head. Maybe he doesn't fall for temptation, but only for real feelings? That sounds so romantic!

Anyway, let me know when something comes off this whole thing with Shepard, don't waste the chance sis! Pounce him and never let him go. Things are going pretty well on my end too; I'm finally getting Kevin to kiss me on his own. He's soooo shy, it's really cute.

Good luck sis!

Ori.

XxX

_From: Miranda Lawson_

_To: Oriana Toben_

_Subject; RE:…_

Glad to hear everything is going well with you and Kevin, sounds like you're pretty happy with him. But do keep yourself in control, or you'll do something you might regret. Shepard came in here again the day after we kissed and we sat down and had a long talk… turns out he is attracted to me and he was afraid of where it'd lead. Especially with his old girlfriend still around somewhere, but I got the impression Shepard's willing to give it a shot. Of course, Shepard is a military man through and through so he was worried what would happen if he was fraternizing with those under his command.

Anyway, we reached a conclusion; we'd give it a shot, but our mission still takes priority. So if we get back from the mission, we'll see where we are going.

Sorry I can't talk more, but Shepard just gave the entire field team an order. We recently obtained some new tech and it'll be installed while we take care of some serious Geth problems.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Miranda.

XxX

_From: Oriana Toben_

_To: Miranda Lawson_

_Subject; RE:…_

Nice going sis! See, I told you, we always get our man! But I did notice a little spelling error in your message; it's WHEN you get back, not IF! And if you're so worried about making it back from that mission, why wait till it's over? Especially if all the other ladies are all over him like that! Claim him, mark him as your man! A hickey will work perfectly, I think, especially if it's in a highly visible place. And yes, big sister, I do know how childish that sounds, but I really don't want to openly discuss the alternative, even if you are my sister.

Anyway, Kevin and I are still doing good, but I have to say that he's actually starting to get a bit… boring. No matter how much hints I drop he's still too shy to take an initiative. Any suggestions on how to make him a bit more… assertive?

Good luck on the Geth thing, tear those synthetic bastards apart!

Lots of love,

Ori.

XxX

_From; Miranda Lawson_

_To; Oriana Toben_

_Subject; I love you._

Oriana, I'm sending you this message as a precaution, because I want to say some things I want you to know. First off, I'd say to follow your own advice concerning Kevin. I did as you said with Shepard and we are now officially dating, even if we're about an hour away from our final mission. I'm not sure if Comm Buoys will work there, so I'm sending this now.

Shepard and I made it official about an hour ago and I wanted to thank you for all your advice and understanding. It's difficult, especially since we've never seen each other in person after that one time, but I really do love you, both for being my sister and for being a person who I can confide in.

Always stay true to yourself, no matter what happens, because that's the only way you can ever live with yourself. I have learned this lesson while on the ship with Shepard and the rest of the crew. Shepard doesn't let fear or anything else compromise him and he motivates that in all of his crew. Through our shared experiences we have become closer now then ever before, even with those we don't like aboard the ship, having had to watch each other's backs more times then we care to think.

But I'm drifting; the main point is that I am going on this mission and, no matter what I want, there is a good chance that I won't make it back. Therefore, I want to let you know this;

No matter what happens, I have always and will always love you.

I have to go now, to prepare our ship. We're nearing up on the Mass Relay we're going to jump and once we're through it's go time. I will let you know if we make it back and by all the power in the universe, we are going to try. We have a group of the strongest, most skilled and experienced warriors in the universe with us and our chances are as good as they can get, but still… I wanted to make sure you knew my feelings.

Lots of love from your sister,

Miranda

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

And that's all folks, i hope you enjoyed it

Please, leave a review telling me what you thought.


End file.
